Jupiter Lighthouse
by Rini Tsukino
Summary: Oneshot. Mia's view on what happened on Jupiter Lighthouse.


I've had this sitting on my computer for a couple of months, and figured it was time to get it posted. Funny enough, it was originally going to be a one-shot on what happens when you lose the fight against Karst and Agatio at the top of Jupiter Lighthouse, but it evolved into this. It's also my second time doing more than a short scene in the first-person POV.

_

* * *

_

_I don't quite know what happened, but something did, and I'm stuck for the moment. And so is Garet._

We were working our way to the top of Jupiter Lighthouse and were forced to cross a bridge to reach the next set of stairs. But, as I reached the middle of the bridge, it collapsed. I screamed as I fell, but was quite lucky and landed on a ledge beneath the bridge.

Garet, unfortunately, wasn't so lucky. He was still on the bridge as well, having been keeping an eye on me; I have a slight fear of heights. So, when the bridge collapsed, he fell as well, and the ledge wasn't long enough to catch him too. He barely managed to grab on to the edge with one hand, then the other. But his first hand, his left, immediately dropped to his side, and he moaned in pain. He's not a healer, as I am, and so couldn't tell me what exactly had happened, but I'm pretty sure he dislocated his shoulder and pulled several muscles. I immediately grabbed his right arm, seeing his grip start to slip, and tried to pull him up. _H-he's so heavy! I-I can't lift him!_

"Garet! Mia! Are you alright!" Isaac called.

"No! Garet's hurt his arm, and I can't pull him up!"

"Hang on to him, Mia! Don't worry Garet! We'll get you two up here with us in no time!"

"I'm fine, but I'm worried about Garet!" I shouted, then turned my attention back to Garet. "Garet, what exactly happened to your arm?"

"I don't know… I'm pretty sure I hurt it when I fell, it's gone completely numb, and I can't move it."

"Oh, you should have gone ahead! You could have watched me from safer ground, and then you wouldn't be in this mess!"

"I would have come after you anyway. I wouldn't leave you down here alone!"

Suddenly, I heard talking from the ledge where Isaac and Ivan were. "No, I'm afraid you won't be doing that," said some unknown male voice. Though, it sounded… reptilian? It carried the same subtle accent that Saturos and Menardi did, a dry hiss almost. Without a good ear, one would be unable to catch it, it was so subtle, but after hearing Saturos and Menardi I had heard it enough to catch it.

"Who are you!" Ivan demanded, apparently startled.

"Me? Why, I am Karst," said a female voice, again carrying the same accent. Though this one sounded creepily like Menardi, albeit a bit… younger.

The unknown male spoke again. "And I am Agatio."

"If you aren't here to help my friends, stay out of my way so I can do it myself!" Isaac shouted.

Karst laughed darkly. "Your little friends are on their own. You owe me a blood debt."

Isaac's voice was unsure this time, questioning. "A blood debt? What are you talking about? We've never seen you before!"

"Regardless, you've done Karst a great wrong, and are becoming great nuisances," said Agatio.

Ivan was apparently shocked, judging by his voice. "Wait a minute… You look familiar somehow… Do you know Saturos and Menardi?"

"Ah, so you are not such fools as we thought. We are of the same Fire clans of Prox as they. Agatio is Saturos' cousin, and _I_ am Menardi's younger sister!"

"Hmm… Prox… Nope, I don't think I've heard of it before," Ivan said patronizingly.

"That doesn't surprise me. After all, our town is on the brink of destruction and it's because of the seal on alchemy!" Karst said.

"What are you saying? That makes no sense…" Isaac said.

"It matters not! Soon, Prox will recover the power of Fire… Then the world shall kneel before us!" said Agatio. I could practically _hear_ the sneer in his voice.

"You think we'd let you, after that?" Ivan said smugly.

"And Felix was trying to help you?" Isaac asked, his voice doubtful.

"Hah! We don't know _what_ Felix's motives are, but we don't care as long as he lights the Jupiter Lighthouse!" Karst said.

"Then move out of our way, or we'll move you ourselves! We're here to _stop_ Felix!" Ivan shouted defiantly.

"Hah! Do you hear that Karst? They want to _fight_?"

"You mean to say that you'd be willing to just leave your friend… hanging?"

I gasped. Of course, I'd suspected it - it was too convenient that they'd show up just after Garet and I fell – but this just confirmed it. Apparently Isaac realized it right about the same time. "You mean, you _planned_ this?"

Agatio laughed. "We didn't plan on catching them both; it was such a _nice_ surprise, though!"

"Cowards! Stop playing dirty and fight fair!" Ivan shouted, furious.

Karst tut-tutted. "Ah, but would you still cry foul if it was four on two?"

"Hah! I hope you don't think we're afraid of a fair fight, two on two!" said Ivan.

Karst laughed. "Who said it would be a fair fight? We have a third… A Water Adept… Alex!" she said. After a moment, during which I _panicked_, she huffed. "… Alex? Where is he? … Did anyone see where he went?"

Agatio sighed. "Forget Alex. Honestly, I was planning to do to him what we're about to do to them! My only regret is that I won't be able to wipe that smug smirk off his face myself!"

"Well, you can take out your aggression on these brats. That'll make you feel _much_ better!" Karst said.

As I watched, I saw several flames shoot past Isaac and Ivan, both staggering a bit. "Isaac! Ivan!"

I saw Isaac draw his sword. "Don't worry, we'll be fine!" he shouted, before leaping out of my vision. _That ledge blocks so much of what's going on…I'm worried. Please let them be alright…_

But they weren't. A few minutes in, I saw Ivan moving closer to the edge. Then the blade of a scythe cut into his side. "Ivan!" He dropped to one knee, one foot partway over the edge. I barely heard his choked whisper.

"Isaac… I'm sorry… I can't take… any more," he breathed. I saw one hand clutching his side tightly.

"Don't worry about it, just hold on," Isaac said.

Agatio laughed. "Fool! Never let anything distract you in battle!" he shouted. Then the sounds of a raging fire crackled throughout the air, and a huge plume of fire, with what looked like a dragon head at the front, rose into the air, carrying Isaac with it.

I screamed. "Isaac!" The plume of fire dissipated, dropping Isaac. He landed on the platform, but it was close; one badly-burned arm was hung partway over the edge, and I could see that he'd need some serious healing. _If he lives._

Karst cheered. "We did it!"

"It was close, but we did."

"Heh… He's no warrior. He let his concern for his friend affect him, giving us the perfect opportunity to strike."

Then Isaac's arm moved as he tried to swing it up. Agatio gasped. "He's still alive! After that blow!"

"Hmm… It would be a shame if you and I ever had to regret leaving him live…"

"Isaac! Watch out!" _That's… It sounds like that old man…Kraden…_

"Felix? What's going on?" Agatio asked.

Karst tut-tutted. "Be grateful, we just did you a favor!"

"I understand that when Venus was lit, the ground shook so fiercely that the very earth split apart. Curious that nothing of the sort has happened here just yet," Agatio said.

"Hmph. After all we've done to help you, you still haven't lit the beacon yet?" Karst said disapprovingly.

"We're going to go light the beacon in just a moment," Kraden said.

"But we're not leaving Isaac or his friends behind," said another voice. I recognized it to be Sheba.

Karst sighed heavily. "Oh great. Don't tell us you intend to betray us?"

"No, we simply cannot allow you to hurt them any more." _Is that… Felix?_

"If you are only here to clear the way to the beacon for us, then your job is done," said another voice, completely unfamiliar this time.

I barely kept from screaming when I saw Agatio's sword pointed towards Isaac. He tried to scoot back a bit, but stopped almost immediately as the edge became much more dangerous. "Isaac has proven to be a greater threat than we'd imagined. He must be eliminated."

"Consider how powerful they were without the aid of a Fire or Water Adept. He must die."

This time I did scream, as did Garet, Agatio's sword rising as though for a killing stroke. "No! Isaac! Please, Isaac, move!" I can't say what exactly happened in the few seconds after. I know Agatio struck at Isaac, and I know he hit, but he didn't hit the way he'd wanted. _Thank goodness._ Somehow, Felix managed to hit Agatio's sword and deflect it. Instead of catching Isaac in the chest, which would have certainly killed him, it caught his right shoulder. How Felix managed the feat, I have no idea; he's certainly faster than when I last saw him.

Isaac screamed. "Gyaaah! Oh Venus, it hurts!" he moaned, gasping for breath.

Felix swiped at Agatio, forcing him to let go of the blade. I saw a girl I recognized as Jenna, Felix's sister, move to Felix's side as Felix himself moved to stand over Isaac. "If you want them, you'll have to go through us first!"

"Think about it; you're both badly injured. You wouldn't stand a chance against all four of them," Kraden said. "I think it would be best for you two to leave now."

"Well, we haven't got much of a choice, do we?" Karst snarled.

"Karst, you can't be serious...!" Agatio said, only to be pushed even further from Isaac by another swipe from Felix.

"Agatio, don't you get it! If we try and fight them now, we'll be destroyed!" she shouted furiously.

"Isaac killed your sister! Where is your anger!"

"I am filled with rage, but not so much as to be blinded by it, Agatio!"

"So what, we're giving up!" Agatio shouted, "Fine! But this is not the end; you can be certain of that!"

"Do with Isaac as you will, Felix," Karst spat.

"But, swear us this oath; if we leave now, you will still light the Jupiter Beacon. I care not if you wish to help them; the beacon must come first!"

"Go, Felix; we shall tend to Isaac and Garet and their companions," Kraden reassured.

"Alright," said Felix.

"And be sure to bring the Mars Star that Isaac carries," Karst said.

"How did you know of the Mars Star?" Kraden asked.

Agatio laughed. "Did you think this was about nothing more than revenge? Alex told us of Isaac's possession of the Star!"

"Take the Mars Star, or we'll be forced to make you!" Karst yelled.

"Do not force our hand in this!" Agatio shouted.

"Felix, just… just take it… Please…" Isaac gasped, struggling to speak. He was obviously in a lot of pain. "I… I trust you. I don't know… why you're doing this… But I trust you. Take it."

Felix nodded. "Alright," he said, kneeling down, presumably to take the Mars Star. Jenna moved closer to Felix as he searched, then backed a way again when he stood, the bag containing the red gem clutched tightly in his fist.

"That's better," said Karst. "We'll be waiting for you up on the Aerie."

Felix nodded and walked out of sight.

"Wait, Felix. We cannot trust them… I shall join you," said the still-unnamed voice. Apparently, whoever it was was quiet.

"Good thinking, Piers. If something happens, it'll be safer to have two of you up there, rather than just Felix."

_Ah, so his name is Piers?_

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Take Piers with you," Jenna affirmed. "We'll get Mia and Garet up here, and Mia can heal Isaac and Ivan."

"Ah, so she _is_ a Mercury Adept, then?" asked Piers.

"Mmhm, like you. She's from Imil, I think," said Jenna.

"Could you guys please help us up now! Isaac's hurt, Garet's hurt, and Ivan's hurt! This is no time to be chatting about things that could be discussed just as easily later!" I shouted impatiently. Three of my best friends were injured, Isaac still moaning softly, and until I got up there, I couldn't do much of anything to help out!

Sheba's head peeked over the ledge. "Here, I'll send a rope over; tie it around Garet and we'll pull him up, then send it back down for you," she said, psynergy creating a halo of purple light around her. "Lash!" The end of the rope flew towards me, going further than a thrown rope would have. I grabbed hold of it and, still holding on to Garet with one hand, however little good it would do, wrapped it around his torso. Then, after he reassured me that he'd be okay for a second, I let go completely and tied a knot, securing the rope.

"Garet's secure! Pull him up!" I shouted. Somehow, the two girls and old man managed to pull him up; I don't think I'll ever know how. Then Sheba sent the rope to me again, and they pulled me up. I immediately hurried to Isaac and Ivan, explaining along the way that Garet's arm would have to wait, as I had two badly bleeding patients.

I looked at Isaac first, with the multitude of burns and the sword in his shoulder; luckily, Felix had kept Agatio from removing the sword from Isaac's shoulder; it was bleeding, but it and the burns would be okay for a few minutes while I took care of Ivan, and Isaac was still conscious, whereas Ivan was not.

Since Isaac would last, I moved to Ivan. He was in bad shape. He was pale as a ghost and still bleeding badly, blood pooling around him and staining his clothes crimson. I swore. "_Mercury, _they really did a number on you _both_, didn't they…?" I called on my psynergy, a blue glow surrounding me. "Pure Ply!" Three fairies of healing Mercury psynergy appeared, surrounding Ivan and flying in circles around him. The bleeding stopped, and he regained a bit of color; the wound also healed a bit, and they healed over some of the burns he'd accumulated during the fight. I looked over at the girls. "Sheba, come over here; I need you to wrap this wound in his side with some of the bandages from my bag. Kraden, you help her," I said, taking the bag off and leaving it on the ground as I moved to examine Isaac.

"Oh my Mercury, _the sword went all the way through his shoulder!_ Jenna, you need to help me with Isaac; you have to remove the blade precisely when I say, so that I can heal him before he bleeds out too badly."

She nodded and grasped the sword, Isaac shouting as she did so, probably because she accidentally moved it when grabbing it. I noticed he'd been crying, and still was; I couldn't blame him. "Okay, when you say," she said.

I started another 'Pure Ply.' "Now!" Jenna yanked out the sword, Isaac jerking as it was removed. "Pure Ply!" The healing fairies surrounded Isaac, stopping his shoulder from bleeding, then moving on to some of the more severe burns. When the fairies disappeared, I cast again. "Ply Well!" Pure Ply was more draining; Ply Well wasn't nearly so energy consuming, though it _is_ less effective. But since Isaac was out of danger, I decided to simply use Ply Well instead. Two fairies appeared instead of three, but they immediately set to work, healing more burns and closing his shoulder a little more. That done, I went and grabbed several rolls of bandages from my bag, as well as a bottle of burn ointment. I handed a second bottle to Sheba to use for Ivan, then handed my things to Jenna. "Bandage him up, and gently rub the ointment on to the burns; be careful about it! I'll see to Garet," I said, moving over to said Fire Adept. He smiled weakly; it looked more like a grimace. I examined his arm, prodding it gently in a few places, and determined that I was correct earlier; it was dislocated.

"So, Mia, am I gonna live?" he asked jokingly.

"Why, yes, you will. How did you guess?" I said, grinning. "It's just a dislocated shoulder; I'll have you fixed up in a moment." I grabbed his upper arm with one hand and the dip next to his shoulder with the other, then jerked, the joint popping back in to place. He grunted and squeezed his eyes shut, but after a quick 'Ply' he was fine and able to move his arm around. After double-checking his arm, I looked back to Isaac. Jenna looked up at me.

"I think that's all I can do with what you ga-" The ground shook violently, and the winds around the Lighthouse picked up speed. Isaac looked down and sighed sadly.

"I wish I knew why he's doing this…"


End file.
